Chrome
by Pentaghast
Summary: Daryl takes some time to enjoy himself. Rated for sexual content.


"Fuck, girl…"

Her fingers insistently pulled on his jeans while her breath caressed the bare skin of his stomach. He was lying to himself if seeing her face so close to his dick wasn't a turn on. He wanted to bury his fingers in her thick, red hair but he knew this was her show. She liked to be in control sometimes and he was man enough to let her have her fun. Like hell he was going to fuck this up.

He was so hard, he felt rather than heard her pulling the zipper down. She brought her hands to his hips and he instantly lifted them to ease this increasingly time-consuming process. She quickly pulled them off, but ascended slowly up his body, her hands hungrily touching—feeling the hairs on his legs, the taut muscles of his thighs, before reaching around to grab and massage his ass.

Before he could even blink, she began leaving soft kisses on the head of his shaft. He let out a shaky breath, almost relieved while his head fell back against the pillows.

She brought her hands to his front; one grasped the base firmly while the other traveled to his balls and cupped them gently.

"Dare, babe. Look at me," she whispered huskily. He lifted his head, and rested himself on his elbows. Perfect vantage point, he had to admit. He took a not-so brief glance at her, registering her flushed face, her curved back, and the tiniest hint of black underwear peeking through her pajama shorts.

The sight made his cock jerk and his fingers clench. He saw her tongue dart out to lick her lips. Oh, he was going to come if she didn't do something, anything quick. Thankfully, as if knowing what had crossed through his mind, she took mercy on him and pressed her open mouth to him.

Her wet tongue followed the thick, pulsing vein on the underside of his cock while her lips applied sweet suction around the head. She started bobbing her head to some unheard rhythm all the while boldly keeping eye contact. Her dexterous fingers stroked firmly in cadence along his shaft where her mouth didn't reach. The palm fondling his sac continued to do so languidly while one digit sneaked to brush against the puckered skin underneath.

A strangled moan left Daryl as the combined sensations shot zings throughout his body. He would have been embarrassed in any other situation, but her hot mouth was enough to send his wits scattering.

The world had gone to shit and original priorities had been flipped, switched, and substituted. It had been a long time since they even fucked, let alone take time to really get each other off. He knew he was capable and frankly, he thought he deserved a break. He was in chest-heaving, hip-undulating, toe-curling fucking paradise and he sure as hell was going to enjoy it.

He felt her hands grab his own and she entwined her fingers with his. She flipped her hair to one shoulder, revealing soft brown freckles and familiar faded scars when her mouth suddenly widened and swallowed him. He almost choked right then and there. Her throat contracted around his cock as she milked him for all he was worth. It took a fucking lot of sheer will and discipline to control his hips, to not fuck her mouth frantically. She had never done this before. Never in his life had he felt this. It was too much to handle.

"I'm gunna c-come, _fuck_.."

She pulled back slightly, flicked her tongue along the slit and sucked hard. That ever harsh, coiled heat deep in his abdomen cooled when he found his release. His limbs seemed unable to withstand his weight any longer and he fell against the blanketed tarp underneath him. He felt light-headed and heavy at the same time. Sensory overload did that, he guessed.

He saw her swallow, which was probably the sexiest fucking thing ever, as she crawled back up his body—chest to chest, hips to hips, aligned perfectly with his. Resting on her elbows, she ran her fingers through his hair; her chilled toes over his shins. He let out a snort, seeing her smug smile and lust-narrowed eyes.

"I'm guessing you liked it?" She trailed kisses along his stubble as she asked. It took him a few seconds to catch his breath.

"Iunno, might need ta think on it."

"Asshole," she snorted.

He shook his head. "Where'd ya even learn how ta do that?"

She fingered her chin coyly, as if perusing through her head trying to think of an answer. She winked at him. "A nice little thing I like to call intuition."

His eyes rolled back into his head and groaned. "You're gunna kill me, ya know that?"

"All in good time, Dare."

* * *

**Ladies like giving just as much as receiving.**

**I'm always down for unapologetic smutty material. I'd love to know what you guys thought, so leave a review if it floats your boat. **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
